A Cliente
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Uma nova e estranha cliente passa a freqüentar o Host Club, e a presença da garota acaba despertando sentimentos antes adormecidos nos Anfitriões• •Yaoi• •CONCLUIDA! FINALMENTE!•
1. Chapter 1

**~Capítulo I**

_O Clube de Anfitriões Está em Funcionamento._

- Irashaimasen. – foram cumprimentadas por sete belos rapazes trajando roupas ao estilo "savanas africanas".

x-**X**-x

- Tamaki-sama, cuidado! – sua fã número um exclamava atônita, olhando o jovem loiro exibir-se com uma enorme cobra em volta dos ombros.

x

- Hikaru... – o mais doce dos gêmeos Hitachiin murmurou a seu irmão, que trazia para perto de si o rosto quente, encarando com doçura seus grandes olhos amarelados e chorosos.

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – as fãs histéricas gritavam diante da cena tão clássica, mas que nunca perdia sua beleza.

x

Como de costume, aquelas eram as primeiras clientes do dia, e os três rapazes sempre eram os primeiros designados. Enquanto isso, os demais apenas sentavam-se e esperavam por _suas_ clientes.

- O que tanto você escreve aí? – Haruhi espiava por detrás do sofá a Kyouya que, como sempre, fechava o caderno e empurrava os óculos para cima.

- Tudo. – respondeu-lhe com o falso sorriso na face.

"_Tenho uma leve impressão de que já ouvi isso antes..._" – olhou de rabo-de-olho para o canto da sala, sem esconder o profundo tédio.

Passos suaves que adentravam no local chamou a atenção dos presentes, e ao olhar constataram que era a visitante uma garota, uma estranha garota. Os cabelos eram curtíssimos e desarrumados, com uma longa franja caindo pelo queixo e escondendo um dos pequenos olhos negros, o vestido do uniforme rasgado até metade da cocha, e por baixo uma meia arrastão preta. Os olhos sem vida eram destacados pela forte maquiagem, tornando-a ainda mais... sombria.

- Cliente nova? – Tamaki perguntara com um calafrio subindo-lhe a espinha.

A garota varreu os olhos pelo lugar decorado com artefatos indígenas, criando um falso ambiente africano, enquanto carregava no rosto uma expressão nada satisfeita. Arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com aqueles trajes tão peculiares que eles usavam, mas tentava ignorar aquele fato e concentrar-se no que fora fazer na terceira sala de música. Enquanto os anfitriões discutiam sobre sua presença no local, ela movia os lábios para pronunciar uma palavra, no entanto o som não se fazia presente.

- Por quê não deixamos ela escolher, tono? – os gêmeos Hitachiin perguntaram ao meio da discussão para saber qual anfitrião a receberia, sucedendo a sua fala um silêncio incômodo.

- É o que estava tentando dizer. – a garota anfitriã resmungou consigo mesma.

Olharam para ela, que olhou-os de volta, e por vários segundos se encararam em silêncio, sob olhares desconfiados.

Ela apontou, indicando seu escolhido.

- ! – Tamaki gritara em desespero, vendo-a apontar para si.

Dois dedos gêmeos espetaram seus ombros em sincronia e em seguida apontaram para cima, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e deparar-se com a face inexpressiva de Mori. Espiou a garota e saiu da frente do maior, deixando-o ser visto em sua indiferença e vestes rasgadas, simulando um turista perdido na selva – afinal, o que ali não era simulado?

- Vamos Takashi, Yu-chan é nossa cliente! – Honey dizia puxando-lhe o braço e agarrando com o outro seu coelho rosa, radiante de felicidade de fofura.

- Não. – a nova cliente murmurou em voz fria, fazendo o pequeno parar com uma interrogação flutuando sobre sua cabeça – Apenas... o... Takashi.

- Mas eu...

- Tudo bem, Mitsukuni. – cortou-o Mori, tocando seu ombro – Atenda suas clientes sozinho, não irá demorar muito.

- Mas Takashi... – tentou retrucar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, porém não adiantou, o maior já caminhava em direção a moça, e ao cumprimentá-la abaixando a cabeça indicou um lugar ao canto para sentarem-se – Takashiiiiiiiiiiiii! – foi contido de correr até a mesa por Kyouya, que levantou-o pelos braços.

- Mori-senpai já está ocupado Honey-senpai, e elas estão esperando você. – virou-o para três garotas sentadas em outra mesa no outro lado da sala, que ao verem-no sorriram e acenaram contentes.

Colocou o mais velho tristonho no chão, que ainda teve tempo de lançar um olhar choroso aos dois no canto, notando que apenas se encaravam em silêncio. Ignorou a cena e correu até suas clientes, jogando-se no meio delas.

x-**X**-x

- Kyouya-senpai, quem é ela? – Haruhi perguntou ao moreno, depositando sobre a pequena mesinha redonda uma bandeja com xícaras de café.

- Kaneshiro Yuki. – abriu cordialmente seu caderno e mostrou um pequeno sorriso – Colega de classe de Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai, vice-presidente do Clube de Magia Negra. Sua família é famosa no ramo de transportes. Segundo minhas pesquisas, é apaixonada pelo Mori-senpai desde antes a fundação do Clube de Anfitriões.

- C-clube de magia negra? – Tamaki aparecera do nada para enfatizar o fato. Em sua cabeça veio um ser de capa e sorriso macabro, sacudindo um boneco Beelzenef: Nekozawa.

- Sim. – confirmou o Ootori, fechando o caderno em um "bac" surdo.

- Mori-senpai era popular mesmo antes da fundação do clube? – a garota questionou surpresa, sentando-se ao lado do moreno e olhando para os dois ao canto da sala, que ainda permaneciam calados.

- Não. – negou-lhe sorridente – Poucas garotas o admiravam antes do clube... Yuki-senpai assim como Nekozawa-senpai não concorda com as atividades de nosso clube, por isso nunca veio até Mori-senpai. É estranha essa súbita mudança de opinião.

Olhou o sorriso de Kyouya, refletindo sobre suas palavras, e em seguida voltou à atenção para a garota. Ela estava lá, do mesmo jeito de quinze minutos atrás, encarando as próprias mãos pousadas no colo, sequer tinha tocado em sua xícara de chá. Do mesmo jeito estava Mori, olhando-a em seu silêncio, esperando por uma palavra ou ao menos um gesto.

- Okaa-san, vá até lá e resgate Mori-senpai, antes que Nekozawa-senpai jogue uma maldição nele! – o loiro de orbes arroxeados exclamava dramático a Kyouya.

- Não acha que já está na hora de parar de me chamar de "okaa-san"? – perguntou incomodado, com a sobrancelha arqueada – E além do mais... não há nada de errado em Mori-senpai estar atendendo suas próprias clientes. – um brilho demoníaco passou pelos olhos negros do rapaz.

- Kyouya-senpai só está pensando em mais clientes... – Haruhi expôs as idéias egoístas do moreno, mesmo que isso não fosse novidade.

Mori ergueu-se calmamente, os olhos fechados, e ao pôr as mãos nos bolsos tornou a abri-los para encarar os cabelos negros da menina cabisbaixa. Em silêncio aguardou que ela se pronunciasse, mas ao ver que não o faria, afastou a cadeira e deu as costas.

- Seu tempo acabou. – foi só o que disse antes de passar a caminhar até a mesa de Honey e suas clientes, sendo recebido por um abraço animado.

- _Yuuuki-chaaan..._

Uma atmosfera negativa se apossou da sala e, assim como de costume, uma estranha porta misteriosa se abria para dar espaço ao sorriso macabro de um ser encapuzado, e também a um boneco dançante em forma de gato.

- Ne-nekozawa-senpaaaaaaaaaai! – Tamaki se escondia atrás de Kyouya, que empurrou os óculos para cima.

- Yuki-chan... – repetiu, pondo para fora da sala o candelabro que trazia na mão – Já está na hora.

- Ah. – exclamou enquanto erguia-se – Já estou indo Umehito-kun. – apressou o passo até ele, sumindo pela misteriosa porta.

x-**X**-x

O ambiente era escuro, as paredes eram cobertas por altíssimas prateleiras de velhos livros empoeirados e ao canto havia uma escada para que pudessem alcançar os mais altos. No centro estava uma mesa, onde dois seres iluminados apenas pela luz do candelabro sobre alguns papéis examinavam estes e faziam anotações. O rapaz magro, de fios castanhos cobrindo a face pálida e intensos olhos azuis esgueirava o olhar uma vez por outra a jovem séria que lhe acompanhava nas tarefas. Com um pigarreio forçado, chamando a atenção dela, ele finalmente se pronunciou:

- Então... Falou com ele? – olhou-a sem erguer a cabeça, para ver que Yuki não alterara a sua pose.

- Não. – passou a página do relatório, como se fizesse pouco caso. O presidente do clube entendeu que ela não queria falar sobre isso, mas não desistiria tão fácil assim.

- Vai... voltar lá?

- Talvez. – lambeu a ponta do dedo e desgrudou a página seguinte, passando-a com força e deixando um eco pela enorme sala.

- Bem... – fez mais uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras – Os outros vão achar que você... está se submetendo aquele clube idiota, dos anfitriões.

- Que achem, não devo satisfação àqueles estúpidos. – ergueu os olhos do papel, vendo os fios da peruca escondendo o rosto branco de Umehito – Não pode tirar isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntou em um murmúrio, depois mordendo o canto do lábio.

- Essa peruca.

- Ah. – soltou os dentes do lábio, com uma das mãos magras puxando a peruca, deixando os fios macios de cabelo loiro caírem nos ombros – Melhor?

- Sim. – sorriu – E Hito-kun... Talvez você devesse...

- Está na hora da reunião. – ergueu-se rapidamente, interrompendo a frase da garota. Apanhou a peruca e o beelzenef de cima da mesa e virou as costas para sair pela porta de trás.

Yuki suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos negros.

x-**X**-x

Em seu quarto tomava uma xícara de chá, os olhos fechados, o sorriso fraco nos lábios cínicos, os ouvidos aguçados pela música de alta classe que ouvia, a face serena... Até que a música parou, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, visivelmente desgostoso pela interrupção. Viu o loiro sorrir, as mãos sobre as teclas de marfim, em seguida o olhar ainda sustentando aquela expressão feliz.

- É um belo piano, Kyouya. – disse-lhe em tom suave.

- Achei que gostaria. – tomou um gole de chá, para depois sorrir ao loiro.

- Kyouya... não precisa sorrir pra mim desse jeito. – voltou os olhos às teclas frias do piano, com estas palavras apagando o sorriso do moreno.

O Ootori pousou a xícara delicadamente sobre a mesinha ao lado, descruzou as pernas e ergueu-se devagar, sem emitir ruídos ao fazê-lo. Caminhou até o piano que havia mandado pôr em seu quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Tamaki, pondo as mãos próximas às dele sobre as teclas.

- Pra você não é _aquele sorriso_. – com os olhos levemente fechados tocou uma breve composição de notas em toques ternos.

Tamaki riu, deixando Kyouya meio irritado, mas ao ver os olhos em tom lilás do loiro, cheios de delicadeza, e o sorriso curto do Suoh, notou que ele não queria ser rude.

- É verdade? – Kyouya sobressaltou-se ao ouvi-lo falar após o longo silêncio – Seu sorriso é de verdade?

- Às vezes. – sorriu.

- Agora? – questionou, aproximando-se curioso.

- Agora foi. – levantou-se, caminhando de volta a confortável poltrona marrom.

- Que bom. – olhou-o, passando os dedos sobre as teclas sem tocá-las.

- Hikaru e Kaoru vêm hoje? – olhou pela janela ao lado, vendo a lua escondida por entre as nuvens escuras.

- Não. – jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando.

- Mori-senpai ou Honey-senpai? – insistiu.

- Não. – repetiu Tamaki, virando o rosto para a mesma janela que o moreno encarava – Haruhi gostaria de conhecer sua casa, já você está sempre vigiando a vida dela ela parece querer saber mais sobre você.

Apertou os olhos e a mão que segurava o braço da poltrona, mordendo a ponta do polegar que tinha sobre o lábio.

- Certamente ela gostaria. – tentou disfarçar a voz, e como Tamaki era lento tinha certeza de que ele não havia notado – A traremos semana que vem... que tal?

- Seria ótimo! – abriu um largo sorriso – Obrigado Kyouya, você é demais.

Fechou os olhos e massageou as pálpebras sob os óculos, contendo o curvar de lábios e franzir de testa que expressariam sua profunda raiva.

- Não há problema. – sorriu.

- Esse não foi de verdade. – parecia ter sido irônico.

O Suoh não sabia como estava certo...

x-**X**-x

- Estou preocupado com você. – sussurrou ao ver o irmão sentado próximo a janela, com os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos dobrados. Os olhos em tom difícil de distinguir se verde ou amarelo passeavam por entre o belo e escuro jardim – Hikaru. – chamou novamente – Sei que está me ouvindo. – abaixou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos de forma terna.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, para depois aproximar-se de onde ele estava. Receoso pôs um joelho no banco, parando para esperar por algum movimento do segundo. Como este não veio, pôs o outro joelho e tirou os sapatos, sentando-se sobre as pernas. Puxou o pescoço do irmão e encostou em seu peito. Hikaru acomodou-se no abraço que o irmão lhe oferecia, deitando em seu peito e segurando seus braços, enquanto sentia as mãos doces de Kaoru passarem por seus cabelos.

- Qual o problema, Hikaru? – acompanhou seu olhar até o horizonte.

- Kaoru... – fez uma longa pausa, apertando as mãos em torno dos braços do gêmeo – Eu não sei... – o segundo agora voltou os olhos a ele – Prometa que não vai sair de perto de mim.

- Eu prometo. – apertou o abraço – Não vou a lugar algum.

Hikaru fechou os olhos e sorriu, soltando os braços do irmão para poder envolvê-lo com os seus.

* * *

**_Comentários;_**

* * *

Olá minna-san :}

Depois de um tempo sem dar as caras, venho com mais uma fic, minha primeira do fandom de Ouran.

Tenho essa fanfic em mente há bastante tempo, e já a estou quase concluindo. Ia postar apenas quando estivessem todos os capítulos prontos, mas deu vontade de postar logo XD

No início, ia ser apenas uma TakaMitsu (ou MoriHoney), mas então adicionei mais alguns caisinhos que vocês verão depois ;x Então notei que apenas Hikaru e Kaoru estavam tento uma participação medíocre, e criei alguamas ceninhas para eles, mas vou avisando que são poucas as aparições, e não tem uma história mesmo, como os outros, é apenas..._ "frescura"._

Ah, vocês verão maior coerência se imaginarem as cenas como no anime, com os efeitos depressivos, os pontinhos, as placas...

* * *

_**Kaneshiro Yuki;**_

Essa é minha OC ;S

Kaneshiro veio de uma personagem de Joy Black, na fanfic "O Tempo e a Esperança", do fandom de Naruto. Ela é a "cabeça" do Time 3, e foi inspirada em mim. A fic é escrita por minha sensei linda e ownante \o\ Já Yuki, bem... Eu gosto desse nome {?}.

Ah, ela é amiga do Nekozawa-senpai, e colega de classe do Takashi e Mitsukuni. Não sei se Umehito é da mesma sala que eles, então não coloquei nada assim.

A personalidade de Yuki é altamente instável, então não reparem se ela estiver muda com o Takashi, falante com o Nekozawa, pensativa com Kyouya, indiferente com Tamaki...

* * *

Espero que gostem da fanfic, e espero também que nada aconteça aos capítulos que eu já escrevi XD

Review? Não leva nem um minutinho, e fará uma autora muito feliz. O botãozinho verde é sexy e não morde.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Capítulo II**

Passava pelos corredores da enorme mansão, olhando pelas altas janelas, permitindo que a luz do sol iluminasse suas feições delicadas e sonolentas. Os pés estavam descalços, apenas com as meias fofas cheias de corações, e nos braços finos trazia um coelho cor-de-rosa. Abriu uma porta e varreu os olhos castanhos pelo lugar, fechando-o em seguida.

- Mitsukuni.

Virou-se para a voz. Era Takashi. Ele ainda usava o kimono branco meio aberto e sobre o ombro estava uma espada de bambu, na testa uma faixa branca afastava os cabelos molhados de suor da pele nem tão branca e nem tão morena. Aparentava estar bravo. Nada fora do comum.

- Estava te procurando. – sussurrou. Ainda não estava completamente desperto – Já terminou seu treino, Takashi?

- Hai. – tirou a espada do ombro e deixou o braço descansar ao lado do corpo – Vamos para a escola daqui a alguns minutos.

- Já tomei café, só preciso trocar de roupa. – esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, levantando o coelho para apoiar o queixo nele.

- E tomar um banho quente. – acrescentou o maior, os olhos semi-abertos.

Honey afirmou com um murmúrio, puxou sua mão e saíram pelo corredor.

x-**X**-x

Não gostava daquele silêncio.

A limusine passava com um ruído agradável pelas ruas, cada um sentava de um lado, as pernas do menor cruzadas sobre o banco, o coelho de pelúcia entre elas, a cabeça baixa, os olhos voltados para o moreno a sua frente... Ele era silencioso, mas naquele dia o silêncio era diferente. O Morinozuka olhava pela janela, o cotovelo apoiado na porta, o rosto na mão, os cabelos ao vento... o olhar distante.

- Em que está pensando?

Ouviu uma voz fina ao longe, sua pergunta parecia ter adivinhado seus pensamentos. Não conseguiu responder, estava desligado demais.

- Takashi. – chamou mais uma vez.

- Hai? – voltou os olhos a ele, a voz abafada pela mão.

- Em que estava pensando? – mexia nas orelhas de seu coelhinho enquanto falava. Ergueu os olhos novamente a ele, cauteloso, para ver que mais uma vez estava olhando para o horizonte; isso o fez acreditar que não teria uma resposta.

- No Host Club. – respondeu em voz rouca. Honey viu seu peito subir e descer em um longo e silencioso suspiro.

- Ahhh... – assentiu com a cabeça, descruzando as pernas e colocando o coelho em cima da mochila – Kyou-chan vai te fazer um anfitrião solo, Takashi?

- Não sei. – voltou-se para dentro da limusine, fechando a janela com o toque de um botão – Espero que não.

O loiro abriu um largo e feliz sorriso, agarrando novamente o coelho rosa. Com essa reação Takashi pareceu aliviado, também ao ver que chegaram em Ouran.

x-**X**-x

- Irashaimasen! – as pétalas de rosa vermelha voaram porta a fora.

_O Clube de Anfitriões Está em Funcionamento._

x-**X**-x

- Mori-senpai, é verdade que você agora atende as clientes em particular? – uma jovem de cabelos loiros perguntou excitada, aproximando-se de um Takashi encurralado por na verdade três garotas: a que lhe perguntava de frente, duas curiosas dos lados, e como se não fosse o suficiente, Honey se esticava por trás do sofá.

Fechou os olhos. Uma ventania repentina levou uma mecha de cabelo negro aos seus olhos, fazendo com que passasse a mão por eles enquanto respondia:

- Não. – fez uma breve pausa – Apenas uma.

- ! – gritavam agora cinco garotas com olhos brilhantes e rostos vermelhos, que exclamavam frases incompreensíveis.

x

- Isso não foi muito justo. – Haruhi disse ao loiro que tinha um ventilador nas mãos e derramava lágrimas do que imaginava ser felicidade.

- Haruhi, vê o efeito dramático que um ventilador pode causar? – o Suoh exclamou com olhos brilhantes – Mori-senpai está finalmente se misturando com as outras pessoas! – abriu os braços, orgulhoso.

- Por quê está tão feliz? Você não fez nada. – semicerrou um dos olhos.

- HARUHI, VOCÊ É TÃO CRUÉL! – gritou aos prantos, desmanchando-se em mil pedaços.

A porta do clube abriu devagar e com um ruído alto, fazendo com que todos olhassem para o visitante. Era a mesma morena de antes, o mesmo vestido rasgado e feições assustadoras no belo e pálido rosto. Takashi levantou-se de imediato, porém devagar, quase preguiçosamente, e caminhou até Yuki, estendendo uma das mãos para indicar uma mesa próxima a janela, onde ficariam afastados dos demais.

Puxou a cadeira para a garota sentar, os olhos ainda meio fechados, enquanto os demais ocupantes da sala continuavam em silêncio, apenas observando. O anfitrião foi até Haruhi e tomou a bandeja de suas mãos sem que ambos dissessem qualquer coisa, então levou o conjunto de chá até a mesa, colocando-os delicadamente e enchendo a xícara de Yuki. Contornou a mesa e sentou-se a sua frente, enchendo agora a própria xícara.

Com o silêncio que se estendeu entre eles a sala de música voltou à algazarra rotineira. Garotas histéricas, anfitriões alegres...

- Ahh, Kaneshiro-senpai é tão sortuda! – uma garota que sentava ao lado de Honey disse com um sorriso, olhando para a mesa onde eles estavam.

- É verdade, Mori-senpai nunca atendeu uma cliente sozinho. – outra disse, esta mais emburrada por não ser ela a "escolhida".

- Honey-senpai, o que você acha disso? – a terceira perguntou, fazendo com que as outras se voltassem ao pequeno loiro.

O anfitrião loli-shota encarava seu coelho, na outra mão segurava o garfo com um morango e a boca suja de glacê, deixando-o ainda mais belo. O rosto infantil estava levemente sério, apenas com um sorriso fraco.

- O Takashi está aprendendo sozinho a se relacionar com outras pessoas, isso é bom pra ele... Pode não parecer, mas ele tem se esforçado bastante. – alargou o sorriso, erguendo o rosto para as clientes estupefatas – Não acham que isso é bom?

- Não vejo o que esse cara tem demais. – resmungou Hikaru, que estava sentado em um sofá ao lado do irmão, com o cotovelo no ombro de Kaoru e o rosto apoiado no braço.

- Hikaru tem razão. – tinha as mãos entre as pernas e os joelhos dobrados sobre o sofá, o olhar de desdém – Mori-senpai nunca fez nada, só fica calado o tempo todo, andando com o Honey-senpai.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, isso é muito cruel da parte de vocês. – irritou-se Haruhi – Estão sendo muito infantis.

- Mas não é isso que somos o tempo todo? – Hikaru mostrou os dentes, levantando-se – Vamos Kaoru.

- Qual o problema de vocês dois? Estão sendo ciumentos? – o anfitrião rei perguntou em tom bravo – As clientes estão esperando, não podem sair agora.

- Fazemos o que quisermos, tono. – disseram em uníssono, virando-se para a saída.

Uma pequena algazarra começou entre as clientes dos Hitachiins ao vê-los saírem pela porta do clube. Vendo algumas levantarem para irem embora Kyouya apressou-se a erguer os braços, chamando a atenção delas:

- Com licença senhoritas! – exclamou, fazendo com que o olhassem – Não vão embora, por favor... – fez uma pausa, pensando em o que oferecer a elas – Peço desculpas pelos Hitachiins, mas eles não vão poder atendê-las hoje. – os resmungos recomeçaram – Mas... – disse alto, chamando a atenção mais uma vez – Eu ficarei feliz em atendê-las. Hoje, como pedido de desculpas pela saída repentina dos gêmeos, eu estou disposto a fazer o que quiserem para entretê-las.

A algazarra voltou, mas desta vez não eram resmungos, mas sim garotas excitadas com o pronunciamento. Várias tinham celulares nas mãos e ligavam para amigas, e logo mais e mais garotas adentravam no clube. Kyouya tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face.

- Ele é diabólico. – disse Haruhi, com uma gota descendo pela testa ao ver as dezenas de garotas fazerem um circulo em volta do Ootori – Não tem medo do que elas podem pedir?

- Kyouya sabe o que faz. – riu-se Tamaki, indo se juntar às garotas no circulo.

- Espero que realmente saiba... – olhou para a mesa no canto da sala, estava vazia. Ao olhar para trás viu que Takashi estava ali, olhando a confusão, com uma das mãos no bolso da calça – Mori-senpai, quando ela foi embora?

- Nekozawa veio chamá-la, reunião do clube de magia negra. – respondeu sem alterar a expressão.

x

- Então... quem será a primeira? – Kyouya perguntou com um sorriso largo, observando as garotas a sua volta. Parou de frente para uma loira que balançava os braços freneticamente – Renge... – suspirou – Bom, por que não? O que quer que eu faça ou diga?

- Ahhh. – olhou maliciosa, mostrando o indicador – Posso pedir qualquer coisa?

- Foi o que eu prometi.

- Então... Primeira pergunta: Ootori-kun, qual o seu maior desejo?

Kyouya encostou os lábios na mão, os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, pensativo. Permaneceu assim por algum tempo, depois sorrindo as garotas.

- Poder ficar com vocês até o fim de meus dias. – as garotas vibraram, menos à francesa emburrada; esta sabia que ele estava encenando.

- Isso não foi justo. – bufou Renge, vendo o sorriso satisfeito do moreno – Mas vamos a próxima. – sorriu mais maliciosamente que da última vez – É verdade que tudo em você é falso, e que até sua amizade com Suoh Tamaki é por puro interesse?

Arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu. Todos olhavam-no em silêncio, Tamaki parecia incrédulo não pela pergunta, mas pela reação de Kyouya, que parecia estar confirmando. Preparava-se para levantar e gritar com o moreno quando viu o Ootori abrir mais um sorriso. Podia não saber como ela descobriu isso, mas tinha a resposta.

- De fato, era. – por mais que quisessem fazer barulho, o mexer de óculos do anfitrião parecia imobilizá-los – Todos aqui entraram no clube por algum interesse pessoal, afinal, o Host Club dos Anfitriões Ouran serve apenas para nós exibirmos nossa aparência. Exceto por Tamaki, todos no começo acharam isso ridículo, eu particularmente ainda acho. No entanto... – suspirou longamente – Suoh Tamaki é tão estúpido que chega a ser impossível não se prender a ele e a esse clube... exótico.

Tamaki sorriu satisfeito. Mas logo a palavra "estúpido" lhe chamou a atenção, apagando o doce sorriso e deixando uma expressão emburrada.

- Isso quer dizer que...? – Renge inclinou-se para frente, deixando a frase no ar.

- Que foi verdade, mas agora não mais. – cruzou os braços – Tamaki é alguém importante pra mim.

As fãs vibraram mais uma vez, e agora Renge as acompanhou.

x-**X**-x

- Kyouya...

O moreno virou-se para ver um grande borrão no que imaginou ser a porta. Rapidamente passou a cabeça pela camisa e apanhou os óculos sobre um dos bancos do vestiário, tornando então a virar-se ao que lhe falara. No entanto já identificara a voz de Tamaki.

- O que? – questionou após algum tempo de silêncio.

- Sobre o que disse mais cedo, sobre o clube e sobre mim. – fechou a porta atrás de si ao adentrar na sala.

- Ah, claro. – deixou um de seus sorrisos brincar em seus lábios – Diga.

- Não acha que mereço uma explicação?

- Não. Tudo que tinha a dizer sobre a pergunta de Renge foi dito. – sentou-se calmamente, apanhando os sapatos – Mas se tem outra pergunta, pode fazer.

- As clientes não vão gostar de saber que você acha o clube ridículo.

- Ora Tamaki, eu sei que não veio me pedir uma explicação por causa disso. – ergueu a cabeça a ele – Quer saber se eu me aproximei de você por interesse? Já respondi que sim. Mas também disse que isso mudou. Se duvida... problema seu. – levantou-se e apanhou a pasta – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não estava duvidando disso, eu sei quando você está mentindo. – notou que os olhos de Kyouya pareceram ficar opacos e escurecerem – Eu quero saber o que te motiva a continuar aqui. Também sei que você não é o tipo de pessoa que fica em um lugar desagradável e que não lhe ajudará em méritos apenas por amizade.

- Parece que tem essa pulga atrás da orelha há muito tempo. – pôs uma das mãos na cintura e tornou a sorrir.

- Não sorria assim pra mim. – o tom saía sério como Kyouya nunca imaginou que pudesse ouvir dele. Imediatamente recolheu o sorriso – Você é muito bom em conseguir o que quer, Kyouya, mas eu também posso ser.

- Se eu disser que talvez não goste da resposta? – ergueu o queixo.

- Vou dizer que mesmo assim quero saber.

Encararam-se por longos minutos após isso. O Ootori mordeu o canto do lábio e parecia relutar por responder, enquanto via a determinação queimar os olhos violeta do Suoh a sua frente.

Isso não durou muito. Logo o moreno fechou os olhos e tornou a sorrir em uma expressão suave, erguendo uma das mãos de forma despreocupada.

- Não há nada pra responder, Tamaki. – caminhou em direção a ele, desviando para poder apanhar a maçaneta da porta e sair, mas não antes de murmurar em tom que quase não foi captado pelo segundo – Não por enquanto.

Tamaki virou-se para a porta que tornava a fechar e observou-a com seu olhar distante e pensativo.

x-**X**-x

O quarto era grande e escuro, as paredes cobertas por prateleiras empoeiradas de livros, as janelas altas, fechadas por grossas cortinas negras. Havia uma única janela com as cortinas afastadas, revelando o céu estrelado do lado de fora e o magnífico jardim à frente da mansão. O terreno se estendia há quilômetros, uma limusine estava parada na entrada e dois choferes conversavam tomando um café fumegante para aquecer do frio.

Virou-se quando ouviu o ranger alto da porta ecoar pelo cômodo. Quem entrara a fechou suavemente, depois dirigindo-se aos candelabros nas paredes, acendendo-os. Lentamente o quarto ia se iluminando, mas ainda não o suficiente para perder o brilho prateado da lua que entrava pela janela e iluminava as feições macilentas do que estava ali, segurando uma das cortinas negras.

- Você demorou a subir. – murmurou em um resmungo.

- Estava conversando com sua irmã. – aproximou-se da janela, olhando os arredores da mansão – Ela me disse algumas coisas interessantes. – sorriu.

A luz da lua já iluminava a garota de rosto pálido, que tinha cabelos e olhos intensamente negros. Seu sorriso era mais sombrio que qualquer outra coisa naquele quarto.

- Kirimi? – desviou os olhos dela para os choferes na entrada – O que ela disse?

- Que tinha passado em frente ao seu quarto e te ouviu falando sozinho, algo sobre o Host Club, Ootori Kyouya, Suoh Tamaki, e "Demônios Hitachiin".

Umehito estremeceu e os pêlos de sua nuca eriçaram.

- Odeio todos eles. – estreitou os olhos azuis – Principalmente aquele Suoh.

- Todos, é? – virou-se para o loiro, que ao perceber olhou para ela. Encararam-se por algum tempo, sob o sorriso sombrio de Yuki – Ouvi dizer que Ootori Kyouya fala muito de você.

- Não é problema meu. – virou a face para a janela – Amaldiçoei aqueles Hitachiins malditos, posso fazer o mesmo com ele. – apertou as mãos no parapeito da janela.

A Kaneshiro deu um risinho irônico.

- Onde está o Beelzenef?

- Aqui. – puxou o boneco de cima da escrivaninha ao lado.

- Quantos você já destruiu com o nome de Tamaki? – sustentava o sorriso enquanto observava os kanjis de "Suoh Tamaki" nas costas de alguns bonecos sobre a mesma escrivaninha onde ele pegara o beelzenef.

- Já perdi a conta. – tirou do bolso um isqueiro e acendeu o candelabro na parede, iluminando-os com a chama e deixando a mostra dezenas de bonecos em forma de gato. Nekozawa os olhava pesaroso, as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto a morena observava a ele e sua expressão decepcionada – Nenhum funcionou, ele é mais forte do que parece.

- Você é um idiota, Nekozawa Umehito. – riu-se novamente.

O presidente do Clube de Magia Negra fez um bico e virou o rosto.

- E você? Com aquele Morinozuka?

- Pelo menos eu estou fazendo algo. – resmungou, colocando o beelzenef na mão.

- Desculpe, não devia ter dito isso. – baixou os olhos e suspirou longamente.

- Nem eu... – aproximou-se dele, encostando a testa em seu ombro – Mas você não pode ficar assim para sempre, odiando eles.

- Posso sim. – encarou os cabelos negros da garota em seu ombro – O que espera que eu faça?

- Parar com as ameaças já seria um bom começo. – alargou o sorriso, mostrando os dentes brancos, enquanto acomodava o rosto no pescoço do loiro que agora segurava seus braços magros.

- Você vê como eles olham para mim, como falam de mim, como... – rangeu os dentes, apertando as mãos nos braços da garota.

- Sim, eu vejo. Não é diferente comigo ou com qualquer outro de nosso clube... Eles se acham perfeitos. – cuspiu as palavras de desprezo – Se o Mitsukini não fosse tão facilmente enganado pelo Suoh, Takashi nunca entraria naquele clube... Ele _tem_ que proteger aquele idiota, _não é_? – cerrou o punho e mexeu os dedos para dar movimento ao fantoche.

- Aquele Suoh maldito é a causa de todos os nossos problemas. – estreitou os olhos.

- Parece que sim.

* * *

_**Comentários Finais;**_

* * *

Yo minna-san.

Desculpe pela demora na atualização da fic... Estava esperando alguma idéia de como escrever o provável último capítulo, mas esta infelizmente acabou não vindo. Esse não foi o único motivo. Semana de provas, entende? O ensino médio é oficialmente uma droga.

Ah, também esperava que um amigo terminasse de colorir o desenho de Yuki que DepTai fez. Muito obrigada pelo desenho Dep, ficou lindo, e obrigada a Emerson também, que coloriu. Para ver o fanart de Kaneshiro Yuki, por DebTai e colorido por Emerson, é só colar os links abaixo no navegador e retirar os espaços:

htt img231 . imageshack . us / img 231 / 4111 / kaneshiroyuki . jpg

htt img198 . imageshack . us / img198 / 6624 / finalt . jpg

Reviews? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**~Capítulo III**

Semanas se passaram desde a primeira visita de Yuki ao Host Club. Todos os dias ela entrava, era recebida por Takashi, então eles sentavam-se à mesa mais distante e permaneciam ali, quietos, por meia hora, até Nekozawa vim chamá-la ou seu tempo acabar.

Alguns poucos ainda estranhavam a garota com um anfitrião, e estes ainda comentavam nos corredores quando ela passava, ou quando entrava por aquela porta clara e saia pela escura com o ser encapuzado.

x-**X**-x

Mitsukuni entrou na terceira sala de música, avistando na janela o moreno de cabelos espetados que se agitavam ao toque suave do vento. Este olhava além da sala, não ao horizonte, como gostava de fazer, mas ao pátio da escola.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente e sentou-se de frente para ele, o observando antes de seguir o seu olhar.

Lá embaixo o grupinho observado não chamava a atenção somente de Takashi. O Clube de Magia Negra sempre arrancava olhares assustados, ainda mais quando três deles conversavam na fonte. E entre os três estava ela... De pé na fonte, rindo com seus colegas, a Kaneshiro que roubara a atenção de Takashi nas últimas semanas.

- Takashi... – chamou-lhe a atenção ao notar que ele não o vira ali.

- Hm? – voltou-se para ele.

- Você gosta dela, não é? – encolheu-se em volta do coelhinho.

O Morinozuka o encarou por um breve momento antes de responder:

- Não... Gosto da presença dela, é agradável.

Honey o olhou com a testa franzida, sem entender ao certo o que ele lhe disse.

- Temos que ir pra casa. – o loirinho disse finalmente, se levantando e estendendo os braços curtos ao maior.

Takashi o imitou, para depois tomar os braços magros e colocá-lo em seus ombros.

x-**X**-x

- Yuki-san, o que está olhando? – um dos rapazes perguntou a morena, que parara de falar no meio da frase e agora olhava para cima.

- Hã? Ah, nada. Onde estava? – sorriu.

- Kaneshiro-san! Kaneshiro-san! – uma voz vinha ao longe. A garota virou-se para ver um rapaz correndo atônito atrás de um segundo – Saia daí! Cuidado!

Não identificou o que aconteceu a seguir.

Apenas ouviu o estalar alto de algo sobre sua face, que agora ardia. Um rapaz sendo seguro por outros três, que o arrastavam para longe de si. Uma mão trêmula sobre seu ombro e um ser encapuzado perguntado se estava bem. Uma confusão de pessoas barulhentas.

Ergueu a face, identificando quem lhe batera. Era um deles. O de cabelos castanhos e gênio desprezível. Os dois rapazes que lhe acompanhavam na conversa e aquele que lhe gritara para ter cuidado o seguravam, e este se debatia e gritava ofensas.

- HIKARU! – o segundo apareceu no meio da confusão, desesperado.

Mais uma vez a cena foi rápida demais para identificar o que acontecera.

A voz do gêmeo não foi suficiente para acalmar ao anfitrião. Este se soltou e mais uma vez avançou contra a morena e o encapuzado que lhe puxava os ombros para tentar lhe proteger. Uma sombra rápida deslizou por entre os alunos e, antes que o Hitachiin pudesse lhe acertar a face novamente, recebeu um soco que o derrubou e fez arrastar por alguns metros.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo o Morinozuka a sua frente em posição de luta, sem sequer ofegar. No chão Hikaru era erguido por um gêmeo assustado, e atrás de si Nekozawa olhava de olhos arregalados, como todos os outros ao redor.

- Mori-senpai, não devia ter feito isso! – apontou ameaçadoramente para o moreno – Essa bruxa está acabando com o Host Club! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – tentou avançar mais uma vez, mas agora era seguro por Kaoru.

Antes de Takashi se pronunciar, Nekozawa assumiu a frente.

- Eu que não vou permitir que fale assim com ela. – sua voz saia alta para o normal, mas ainda baixa comparada aos berros do mais novo – Você não sabe de nada, Hikaru... É bom que não ouse tocar em Yuki de novo, ou irá se arrepender.

- Me arrepender? Você é só mais um desses malucos, melhor, é o líder deles! Você não me assusta, eu não sou o idiota do tono. ME SOLTA KAORU! – gritou ao irmão, se debatendo mais forte.

- Hikaru, controle-se. – advertiu Kaoru – O que deu em você?

- VOCÊS NÃO PERCEBEM? – gritou mais uma vez – Desde que essa bruxa passou a freqüentar o clube, está tudo estranho. Ela está nos destruindo! Ela e esse esquisito de capuz estão conspirando contra nós. Hoje mesmo, eu vi o que aconteceu. Honey-senpai, Tamaki, Kyouya e até o Mori-senpai e a Haruhi! Por causa dela estão todos se afastando.

- Chega Hikaru.

Olhou além de Nekozawa para identificar quem falara. O moreno de orbes reluzentes sobre os olhos negros chegava ao meio dos alunos, parando ao lado do presidente do clube de magia negra com uma das mãos em seu ombro. O menor recurvou-se ainda mais e o olhou assombrado, trêmulo.

- Você passou dos limites. – Kyouya disse de forma calma.

- Não venha me passar um sermão, eu sei que você também notou. – conseguiu finalmente livrar um dos braços de Kaoru, usando-o para apontar o moreno – Escutei você falando com Honey-senpai, sobre ela. – olhou para a Kaneshiro – No começo ela estava só mudando o Mori-senpai, mas agora... Está mudando a todos! Honey-senpai está preocupado com ela, se ela não parar de freqüentar o clube e tomar o tempo do Mori-senpai, eles vão perder as clientes e o clube vai fechar. Mori-senpai nunca rejeitou atenção ao Honey-senpai, sempre cuidou dele, e agora ele só fica com essa... Essa bruxa!

- Chega! – todos viraram-se ao ouvir a exclamação que saiu da boca silenciosa de Takashi – Como Nekozawa disse, você não sabe de nada, Hikaru. Não se meta no que não lhe diz respeito. Pare de chamá-la de bruxa, também pare de ofender Nekozawa e seu clube, ou terei que te bater de novo... Se tiver algum problema quanto a eu estar ocupando meu tempo com outra pessoa, que venha falar comigo, não agredir a Yuki. – olhou a garota, que o encarava estupefata, e em seguida para o Hitachiin – Covarde de sua parte bater na face de uma dama, e eu não aturo covardia. Quanto às clientes, não precisa se dar ao trabalho de se preocupar com isso, Mitsukuni pode fazer sozinho, do mesmo jeito que ele não precisa de mim para cuidar dele... Em algumas coisas sim, em outras não... Agora espero que estejamos acertados, e não serei tão gentil se atrever-se a tocar novamente em Yuki.

Ao ouvir a voz de Takashi por tanto tempo e em tom tão firme, ninguém ousou proferir alguma palavra. O moreno olhou em volta, na face uma expressão mais brava que o normal. Caminhou até a garota e lhe tocou o ombro, encaminhando-a em direção a escola.

- Espero que agora tenha aprendido a lição, Hikaru. – Kyouya lhe disse. O mais novo virou a face, irritado.

Nekozawa ainda olhava recurvado ao moreno que apertava a mão em seu ombro. Recuou várias vezes antes de tocar com o indicador em sua mão, chamando a atenção do Ootori para que lhe soltasse.

- Ah, desculpe Nekozawa-senpai. – sorriu – Desculpe também por Hikaru, ele tem um gênio forte, meio difícil de controlar... Você está bem? – franziu o cenho ao notar a face mais pálida que o normal do rapaz e seus olhos azuis esbugalhados.

- D-d-deve ser o sol. – puxou o capuz e abaixou a cabeça.

- Quer que lhe acompanhe até a enfermaria?

- Não precisa, Morinozuka-san deve ter levado Yuki pra lá, eu posso... alcançá-los. – dizendo isso ele saiu correndo dali.

Olhou-o entrar as pressas na escola, ainda com o cenho franzido, para depois voltar-se a confusão de alunos que ainda estava ali.

- Não tem nada pra ver aqui. – disse a eles, que lentamente já começavam desfazer o enorme circulo, revelando ali um pequeno anfitrião agarrado a um coelho cor-de-rosa, com os enormes olhos castanhos salientados da face – Honey-senpai... – chamou-o receoso. O loiro deu um passo atrás, com as pernas trêmulas e lábios apertados – Vamos todos conversar na sala do clube... Você vem?

Mitsukuni não respondeu. Desatou a correr em direção a saída da escola, com aquela mesma expressão vazia nos olhos.

- Kyouya, o que aconteceu aqui? – desviaram a atenção do pequeno para ver que Tamaki chegava correndo até eles, acompanhado de Haruhi. Os olhos do Ootori assumiram a mesma expressão que a pouco estava nos olhos do Haninozuka – Vimos a confusão da janela e viemos o mais rápido possível.

- Acho que está na hora de fazermos uma reunião...

x-**X**-x

A porta da limusine bateu com força, fazendo o chofer se sobressaltar e apressar-se a olhar pelo espelho ao seu patrão, cujos dentes arregaçados e olhar assustador não deixava duvidas quanto a sua raiva.

- Vamos pra casa. – disse-lhe em tom elevado.

- Takashi-san não irá conosco? – não tirava os olhos do rapaz ofegante.

- EU DISSE PARA IRMOS PRA CASA!

Não foi preciso gritar novamente. O chofer saiu dali mais do que depressa em direção a mansão Haninozuka.

x-**X**-x

Apertava as mãos no mármore e mordia o canto da boca ao sentir o toque suave do indicador dele em seu queixo, que com a outra mão passava algo gelado em sua bochecha. Sequer reparou no que ele havia pegado na caixinha de primeiros socorros que estava embaixo da pia da enfermaria vazia, estava ocupada demais admirando os gestos macios do moreno, e sentindo o coração pular como louco, querendo subir pela garganta. Precisava dizer algo, sabia disso. Por várias vezes abriu e fechou a boca, até que ele se virou para a caixinha novamente, então sem seu toque sobre sua pele pôde dizer:

- Érh... Obrigada. – tinha os olhos voltados aos pés, que balançavam, mas reparou quando ele subiu os olhos negros a ela – Você pareceu zangado com o Hitachiin... Não era minha intenção, sinto muito. – esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas simplesmente olhou-a, então puxou um vidrinho que estava ao seu lado sobre o mármore e o tampou – Nunca imaginei que ia te ouvir falar tanto como hoje. – tentou sorrir, mas diante da seriedade do Morinozuka, achou melhor conter o humor.

Ficou quieta, olhando-o guardar os medicamentos de volta a caixinha, e agora examinando-os um por um. Tinha a impressão nada agradável de que ele estava enrolando enquanto esperava que dissesse algo. Como uma luz que lhe ilumina as idéias, soube o que ele queria ouvir.

- Eu prometo que não vou mais ao clube, para evitar esse tipo de coisa. – ergueu os olhos a ele.

Takashi virou-se, encarando-a inexpressivo por um tempo antes de se aproximar.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – estreitou os olhos – Hikaru não vai mais te incomodar... Fico... Feliz em te ouvir falar comigo.

Yuki arregalou os olhos diante dessas palavras. Só agora lembrava de que ela e Takashi nunca haviam trocado uma palavra sequer.

Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, quando reparou ele já havia ido embora. Ao pensar nisso não evitou o sorriso.

- Será possível que possa sair tão sorrateiramente quanto entrou?

x-**X**-x

- Que cena foi aquela?

Virou-se para o tom bravo que ouvia. Soltou um muxoxo ao ver seu irmão entrar no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Hikaru, explique-se.

- Não enche, Kaoru. – resmungou, ainda vagando os pensamentos pelo campus.

- Você anda muito estressado ultimamente... E isso que fez hoje, foi a gota d'água. Kyouya-senpai está muito irritado com você, e ele tem razão em estar. O tono também não gostou de você ter fugido da reunião.

- Te mandaram vir aqui?

- Claro que não, eu vim porque sou seu irmão, e quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. – avançou alguns passos em direção a ele.

- Você não entenderia. – suspirou, sentando-se direito no banco para olhar a Kaoru.

- Posso tentar entender. – sentou ao seu lado, mas o gêmeo ficou quieto, olhando para o nada – Tem a ver com a Haruhi?

- De onde tirou isso?! – voltou-se bruscamente para ele.

- Você... Gosta dela, não é?

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – estreitou os olhos – E não, eu não gosto dela.

Kaoru franziu o cenho, parecendo não acreditar.

- Então por quê você agiu daquela forma?

- Eu não gosto daquela garota. – ergueu um pouco o queixo – Principalmente porque o Honey-senpai está sentindo falta do Mori-senpai, todo mundo já notou isso. E depois que... Por causa disso, muita coisa tem mudado. Parece que algo está desequilibrando o clube, entende? E se eles começarem a sair? O Mori-senpai sairia do clube, e depois o Honey-senpai, então ficaria tudo tão estranho... Não quero que eles... Vão embora...

- Hikaru, você é muito egoísta. – sorriu, mesmo com o olhar espantado do irmão sobre si – As pessoas não vão ficar para sempre ao seu lado, o clube não é para sempre, a escola não é para sempre... Um dia vai acabar, mas não será por causa de uma garota.

- Até você, Kaoru? – virou-se novamente para a janela, dando as costas a ele.

- Não, eu não. Sempre vou estar com você. – envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço do outro, colocando o rosto em seu campo de visão – Porque eu sou seu irmão.

x-**X**-x

Empurrou um pouco a porta e espiou pela fresta ao quarto.

Mesas, lençóis, cadeiras, vidros, livros, troféus, bonecos... Tudo jogado no chão, a maioria aos pedaços. Varreu os olhos pelo cômodo, achando uma cabeleira loira ao lado da cama, com o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos. Fechou a porta e, em um suspiro, voltou a andar pelo corredor.

* * *

_**Comentários Finais;**_

* * *

Yo \o

Sobre esse capítulo... Achei meio OC demais... Hikaru ficou muito estranho, eu sei, mas precisava de alguém, e como os gêmeos estão tendo uma pequena participação, achei melhor dar uma ênfase ao egoísmo do Hikaru aqui, e na sua personalidade forte. Eu não gosto do Hikaru, acho ele idiota, temperamental, irritante *desvia dos tomates* Já o Kaoru, eu até gosto um pouquinho... Na verdade não gosto do Hikaru gostar da Haruhi, exatamente por isso não leio o mangá (onde praticamente todos se apaixonam por ela). É, eu realmente não vou com a cara da Fujioka.

Gostei mesmo de escrever falas pro Takashi, ele falou mais aqui do que no anime inteiro XD Ele é meu personagem favorito, mas uma vez ou outra também sai meio OC, como em algumas partes desse capítulo. Já o Mitsukuni, ele está violento, calado e triste, e vai continuar assim, porque eu prefiro trabalhar o lado mais... _humano_ do Mitsukuni. Ele continua fofo, mas agora passando por problemas. Adoro quando ele fica violento.

Acho que esse foi o capítulo mais nonsense até agora, e o único que eu não gostei mesmo... Espero que tenham gostado, de qualquer forma.

Sobre o meu atraso, mil desculpas. Continuo esperando aquela inspiração pra terminar o último capítulo. Prometi a mim mesma que escreveria algo essa tarde, e após quinze minutos encarando o word, ela veio, a inspiração. Dois parágrafos depois chegam duas pessoas e me arrastam para casa de uma amiga, inspiração se foi, e pior, a amiga em questão sequer estava em casa. Ainda cogitei ficar na casa de quem me "seqüestrou" e esperar que a amiga chegasse pra não perder a viajem, a seqüestradora maldita disse que não. Resultado: voltei pra casa e liguei o computador para escrever essa pequena nota. Então chega outro amigo, respondo a tudo com afirmativas, esperando ele ir embora, felizmente ele capta a mensagem e parte. Agora vou tentar voltar a escrever, se essa dor de cabeça que começou após o episódio permitir. Quem foi o idiota que me disse que escrever era uma diversão moleza?

Até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

PS: Deb, desculpe por escrever Dep no capítulo anterior XDD é o costume, de ficar sempre digitando "Depp", aí saiu assim D:


	4. Chapter 4

**~Capítulo IV**

À medida que passava pelos corredores podia ouvir os cochichos e sentir os olhares curiosos, não que isso realmente lhe incomodasse. Ao chegar na porta da sala foi barrado por duas garotas conhecidas, que tinham o olhar firme, como se ele estivesse sendo culpado de alguma coisa.

- Mori-kun, onde está o Honey-kun? – uma delas perguntou, lançando ao moreno um olhar estranho.

- Mitsukuni não quis vir à aula hoje. – estalou o pescoço, aparentemente despreocupado.

- Ele está doente?! – a segunda questionou alarmada.

- Não. – desviou das garotas e entrou na sala.

Novamente os olhares eram todos para ele. Suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto caminhava até a parte de trás da sala. Sentou-se na cadeira perto da janela, e bem ao seu lado estava uma vice-presidente do clube de magia negra com olhos arregalados. Sequer deu atenção aos rapazes que cochichavam sobre ele ter pegado a cadeira de um deles.

Abaixou a cabeça e apoiou a testa com os indicadores, envolto em pensamentos.

x-**X**-x

Entrou as pressas na sala, fechando à porta com força. Escorou-se nela, ofegante. Os cabelos negros pousando sobre os olhos salientados da face e o peito subindo e descendo de forma descompassada e acelerada, os dedos trêmulos enquanto apertavam a madeira fria da porta.

- Você viu? – perguntou em tom oscilante.

- Depende... Vi o que? – o rapaz tirou o capuz, erguendo os grandes olhos azuis a garota aterrorizada.

- O Takashi... Ele... Sentou ao meu lado... E olhou pra mim... – os olhos se abriram mais à medida que lembrava da cena.

- Não é o que você queria? – mordeu a ponta do lápis que tinha em mãos.

- Sim, mas... É tão bizarro. – aproximou-se da mesa e puxou uma cadeira, caindo sobre o acento. Permaneceu assim, olhando o nada com uma expressão de pânico, até ouvir o segundo fungar. Virou-se para ele, que empurrava com a ponta dos dedos a vela que estava próxima, ocultando-o um pouco mais – Hito...

- O que? – passou a manga da capa pelo rosto.

- Estava chorando?

- Não. – abaixou a cabeça, agora quase encostando o nariz no papel que analisava.

- Estava sim. – empurrou a face dele para cima, puxando a vela para mais perto e assim vendo os olhos vermelhos – Perdi alguma coisa?

- Já disse, não é nada. – tornou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Não se chora por nada. – sua fala foi seguida de silêncio – Não vai contar? – mais uma vez, silêncio, até que o Nekozawa resolveu erguer a cabeça e começar a falar:

- Eu... Fui até lá... Depois da aula. – segurou o lápis com as duas mãos, tentando fazê-las parar de tremer.

- Não me diga que...?

- Ah, não. – rolou os olhos com um muxoxo – Não aconteceu nada, eu disse... Só que ao ver... Você entende? É tão idiota.

- Acho que entendo sim. – segurou as mãos do rapaz – Sabe que vai acabar perdendo se não fizer nada, não sabe?

- Eu sei. – mordeu o lábio – Mas eu não _posso_, não _consigo_. Minha garganta fecha e eu começo a tremer... Fico com cara de idiota... Ele é tão perfeito.

Yuki permitiu-se rir por um breve momento, depois arrumando os fios castanhos da peruca que o rapaz usava.

x-**X**-x

Entrou na sala displicentemente, cantarolando uma música qualquer que estava grudada em sua cabeça. Jogou os cabelos para trás e se olhou no espelho, tirando a gravata do uniforme.

Preparava-se para despir-se da camisa quando captou pelo espelho a presença de outra pessoa. Soltou uma exclamação, virando-se para o moreno escorado à parede, com a camisa levemente aberta, a gravata desfeita, e os cabelos desarrumados.

- Kyouya. – Tamaki suspirou aliviado – Você me assustou. Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Desde que você entrou. – retirou os óculos.

- Não vi você. – terminou de desabotoar a camisa, jogando-a sobre um dos bancos.

- Lembra-se da pergunta que me fez há algumas semanas?

O Suoh voltou-se a ele com uma expressão curiosa. Encarou-o por algum tempo, tentando lembrar do que fora, até o moreno aproximar-se, com as mãos nos bolsos, e lhe dizer:

- Sobre meus motivos.

- Ah! – exclamou.

- Bom que entendeu. – sorriu, pegando os ombros do loiro para jogá-lo contra os armários – Ainda quer saber?

Tamaki sentiu uma onda de choque subir por sua espinha diante do tom frio de Kyouya, e de seu olhar penetrante. Sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, ainda boquiaberto, quando sentiu repentinamente os lábios de Kyouya sobre os seus, forçando a entrada em sua boca para roçar sensualmente suas línguas.

x-**X**-x

Haruhi abafou a exclamação com a mão livre, pois a outra segurava a sacola com suas roupas. Os olhos se arregalaram diante da cena que via, mas não cria no que eles lhe mostravam.

Tamaki... Kyouya... Vestiário... Porta... Armários... _Beijo_.

Fechou a porta silenciosamente, então voltou-se a sala vazia, ainda perplexa pelo que vira. Caminhou até uma poltrona próxima a uma das janelas e sentou-se ali.

x-**X**-x

Franziu o cenho ao encontrá-la naquele lugar. Depois de pensar um pouco decidiu aproximar-se, sentando-se defronte a ela. Os enormes olhos castanhos da Fujioka voltaram-se ao moreno igualmente pensativo que estava a sua frente.

- Mori-senpai? – os olhos escuros do rapaz foram para ela – O que faz aqui?

- Eu sempre venho aqui. – olhou o campus da escola, sentado no telhado – E você?

- Bem... – encarou os pés – Estava pensando... Sobre algo que vi.

- Hai. – suspirou.

- E você?

- Sobre algo que aconteceu.

- Fala do Honey-senpai? – demorou alguns segundos para que Takashi afirmasse com a cabeça – Eu não tenho certeza, mas... Acho que ele está com ciúmes da Kaneshiro-senpai.

Takashi não disse nada, apenas afirmou mais uma vez.

- Érh... Mori-senpai... Não vai fazer nada?

Ele levantou-se, varrendo o pó da roupa, e de costas ainda disse, antes de sair dali:

- Já estou fazendo.

x-**X**-x

O movimento no clube estava fraco aquela tarde. Apenas as clientes assíduas estavam lá, e como estas já eram praticamente parte do clube, os rapazes agiam normalmente, sem se dar ao trabalho de fazer seus costumeiros teatros.

- Mori-senpaaai! – exclamou Tamaki, agitando os braços de forma escandalosa e com os olhos de tom lilás brilhando.

O moreno suspirou, erguendo-se do confortável sofá para encaminhar-se até o anfitrião rei, que praticamente jogou-se sobre ele com peças de fantasias que apressou-se a vestir no mais velho. E em poucos segundos, antes que Takashi pudesse informar que podia se vestir sozinho, já estava pronto. Trajava agora um... _uniforme de bombeiro?_

- Tono, o que é isso? – questionaram os Hitachiins em um resmungo.

- Fica tãããão perfeito no Mori-senpai! – tornou a exclamar com olhos brilhantes, depois assumindo sua postura graciosa – Para o próximo tema do Host Club de Anfitriões: Fantasias. – abriu os braços.

Os Hitachiins deixaram a cabeça pender para o lado, e sob elas surgiam alguns pontinhos inquietantes que fizeram o anfitrião rei desmanchar em mil pedaços decepcionados.

- Wooh, Tamaki-sama, é um ótimo tema! – animou-o sua cliente número um, assentindo com a cabeça repetitivas vezes.

- Só precisa de uma melhoria. – adicionou Kyouya, puxando os óculos para cima do nariz. Foi inevitável observar que o loiro estremeceu por inteiro ao notar a presença do segundo na sala.

O clima que se estendeu foi cortado pela entrada da vice-presidente do clube de magia negra na sala. Ela olhou em volta, vendo o lugar ligeiramente vazio, e logo foi arrastada em um "zap" pelo Suoh, que a colocara diante do moreno. Os olhos tornavam a brilhar, esperançosos.

- Então Yuki-senpai?! – exclamou em pulinhos animados – O que acha? O que acha? O que acha?

A sobrancelha franzida da moça não deixava dúvidas quanto a sua desaprovação. Não demorou muito para que o moreno se despisse da fantasia e voltasse a ficar somente como costumeiro uniforme de Ouran. Então deixaram a um Tamaki duplamente decepcionado para trás e foram sentar-se em um local mais afastado.

- Não leve pro lado pessoal, Tamaki-senpai. – começou Haruhi, mesmo que ainda não olhasse diretamente para o loiro – Acho que Kaneshiro-senpai prefere Mori-senpai em seu normal, sem fantasias ou teatro.

Tamaki encarou-a por um tempo, até ser chamado em um aceno por suas clientes. Exclamou um "estou indo, princesas", e então foi sentar-se junto a elas. A Fujioka continuara quieta no sofá, ao lado do de Hikaru e Kaoru, até um deles se pronunciar:

- Não sei o que Mori-senpai vê naquela garota. – Hikaru cuspiu com desprezo.

- Na verdade... – a garota olhou para ele e em seguida para os dois no canto da sala – Eu acho que entendo. – fez uma breve pausa – Mori-senpai deve entender como ela se sente, e como se sentiria se ele a ignorasse, então é cuidadoso com ela, para evitar que ela se machuque. Acho que ele... Sente por alguém o mesmo que ela sente por ele.

Haruhi sabia quem era, não era tão difícil de se adivinhar. Mas deixou que os gêmeos Hitachiin tomassem sua própria decisão quanto ao assunto.

x-**X**-x

Yuki voltara à sala de aula, pois esquecera sob a mesa um livro que deveria devolver a biblioteca da escola. Apanhou-o, verificando as páginas de forma rápida com o indicador, para então erguer a cabeça a porta. Levou um susto ao ver, a algumas cadeiras de distancia, um pequeno loiro de olhos castanhos enormes e ferozes, sentado sobre a mesa.

- Mitsukuni. – levou a mão ao peito – Não devia entrar assim.

Ele nada disse, mas continuou olhando-a com uma expressão nada amigável. A garota receou algumas vezes antes de caminhar até a saída da sala, sem quebrar o contato visual com o menor. Este levantou-se, fazendo-a parar para observá-lo, e constatar com humor que ele ficaria estranho se tivesse aquela altura.

- Fique longe do Takashi. – ele disse após algum tempo em silencio.

- Como é? – ela franziu o cenho, e riria se não visse a seriedade do loiro.

- Você ouviu bem. – pulou da mesa, ficando de pé no chão, para então ser ele agora quem caminhava a saída. Mas antes que chegasse, a porta abriu, revelando um moreno alto, de cabelos negros e olhos de mesmo tom. Mitsukuni recuou dois passos ao ver a expressão estranha na face do Morinozuka, e este acenou com a cabeça, indicando que ele deveria sair. Ainda tentou contrariar, mas acabou cedendo, porém o moreno seguiu-o, não ficou lá com ela, como achava que seria.

A garota de cabelos bagunçados passou a mão por estes, jogando-se sobre a cadeira.

- Que merda...

Ergue-se em um pulo e desatou a correr até a biblioteca.

x-**X**-x

O crepúsculo se aproximava e a Fujioka continuava na sala do clube, arrumando suas coisas após terminar de organizar o vestiário. Não tinha pressa para chegar em casa, provavelmente seu pai nem estaria lá. Ouviu o ranger da porta, indicando que alguém entrava, e ao virar-se viu que entrava Kyouya, com seus orbes reluzentes sobre olhos negros de brilho suspeito.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se alguns passos antes de começar a falar:

- Está bem tarde. – comentou como quem não quer nada.

- O vestiário estava bagunçado, e como não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi arrumá-lo. – respondeu.

- Que seja. – fez um muxoxo, passando o indicador pelo braço de uma cadeira – Ah, Haruhi. – chamou seu nome como se acabasse de lembrar algo importante.

- Sim?

- Não fique assim. – sacudiu levemente a cabeça, sorrindo-lhe.

- Do que está falando?

- Você sabe. – ergueu o queixo – Você viu. – os olhos da garota salientaram-se da face – Eu vi você observando a mim e a Tamaki... Ah, seria bom ressaltar o final dessa frase. _A mim e Tamaki,_ ou seja, Tamaki e eu. Note que não há nenhuma "Haruhi" entre os dois sujeitos da frase. – o sorriso de deboche se alargava na bela face do rapaz.

- Kyouya-senpai, se acha que vou tentar fazer algo que prejudique você, está enganado. Não se preocupe. – apanhou a mochila e jogou-a pelo ombro – Agora, se me der licença, tenho que ir pra casa.

Ela passou por ele e por seu sorriso de deboche com um ar despreocupado, mas o Ootori não pareceu nada satisfeito com a afirmação.

- Eu sei que você gosta dele. – ele disse antes que ela saísse da sala, fazendo-a parar com uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta – Eu sei. – mostrou os dentes perfeitos com o largo sorriso – Mas você _não vai_ tirá-lo de mim.

Os grandes e expressivos olhos da Fujioka voltaram-se a ele, e na face ainda tinha uma expressão desdenhosa.

- Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas sei que ele não gosta de você como você pensa que gosta... Tamaki-senpai ama você, Kyouya-senpai, como a um irmão.

O moreno voltou-se rapidamente a ela, e rosnaria como um cão raivoso se não estivesse se controlando, mas os dentes ainda a ameaçavam e tinha o nariz franzido.

- Então por que ele aceitaria meu beijo? – deixou escapar um risinho.

- Talvez ele não quisesse magoar você. – saiu da sala, sem esperar que o moreno retrucasse.

Kyouya rosnou para o ar, esquecendo por um instante que era um Ootori civilizado, e chutou com força a cadeira a sua frente ao rugir um "desgraçada!", fazendo-a cair e rolar por alguns metros, esbarrando na mesa e deixando cair de cima desta uma fruteira de vidro, que se estilhaçou no chão em vários pedaços.

x-**X**-x

Encarou os olhos castanhos do pequeno com a habitual inexpressividade, vendo nos orbes do segundo uma raiva que só presenciara nas poucas vezes que o vira acordar. Ele estava sentado naquela cadeira, em silêncio, há quase cinco minutos, encarando o coelho rosa em seu colo, e dando nós em suas orelhas para depois desfazê-los e arrumá-las com cuidado. Quando finalmente Takashi cansou-se do silêncio incomodo, se pronunciou:

- O que fazia com Yuki?

Mistukuni olhou-o diretamente nos olhos negros, como se o desafiasse a algo, mas não respondeu. Levantou-se sem pressa, desviando por um breve momento dos olhos do Morinozuka.

- Eu sei que você estava ouvindo, não precisa fingir que não sabe, Takashi.

- Isso não é de seu feitio. – disse de imediato.

Mais uma vez o pequeno manteve-se em silêncio, apenas a encarar os olhos serenos do maior.

- Você disse uma vez que sempre estaria aqui caso eu precisasse. – agora olhava para a janela ao lado – Não é de seu feitio... mentir.

- Eu não menti... Estou aqui, Mitsukuni.

- Até quando? – virou-se para ele, os grandes olhos castanhos, mais expressivos do que nunca, mostravam nitidamente uma profunda magoa.

Takashi não suspirou ou fechou os olhos, nem mesmo respondeu a pergunta. Levantou-se, segurando os braços do menor, para então pô-lo de pé sobre a cadeira a sua frente. Ao conseguir que tivessem uma altura semelhante, segurou a pequena face entre suas mãos e aproximou-se dos lábios entreabertos.

* * *

_**Comentários Finais;**_

* * *

Yo minna-san *desvia das pedradas*

Well, desta vez a culpa não foi minha ú.ù'' Eu fiquei sem net, sério, todo esse tempo... Na verdade, ainda estou, vim numa lan house D:

Sobre esse capítulo tenho a dizer que adoro escrever sobre o Kyouya 8D Ele é de longe o personagem mais interessante de Ouran. Ele é frio e sensível, bom e cruel, mas acima de tudo ele sabe esconder muito bem o que sente, o que pensa... E Haruhi é muito boa em ler essas coisas nas entrelinhas – em partes. Não digo que gosto de Kyouya x Haruhi, pelo contrário, é um dos casais que eu desgosto profundamente (lê-se: detesto), mas cenas entre eles são interessantes. Well, o Ootori está mostrando suas garras.

E o Mitsukuni, bem, mais um ataque de ciúmes, vejo ele como sendo um personagem possessivo. Gostei dele ameaçar a Yuki, hoho. Viva ao Black Honey \o\

Por último, o Nekozawa-senpai. Yes baby, nosso querido senhor das trevas disse "_ele_". Sim, um garoto. Não é difícil descobrir quem.

Até o próximo n.ñ


	5. Chapter 5

**~Capítulo V**

Mitsukuni não sabia o que dizer, fazer ou o que deveria sentir; melhor, o que _não _deveria sentir.

Deixou-se tomar pelo moreno, envolvendo os braços magros e curtos em volta de seu pescoço. Choques estranhos corriam por seu corpo, o fazendo arrepiar, e o algo dava voltas e mais voltas em seu ventre, o enjoando e lhe deixando gélido.

O contato dos lábios foi quebrado pelo Morinozuka, que o encarou com tal firmeza que era difícil não se sentir frágil porém, de certa forma, protegido.

- Sempre, Mitsukuni – ele disse.

x-**X**-x

_O Clube de Anfitriões Está em Funcionamento._

- Kyouya-senpai, você já se apaixonou por alguém?

O moreno empurrou os óculos para cima e pigarreou, dando alguns rodeios para que pudesse pensar em como responder a pergunta. Por fim, ergueu a cabeça e mostrou o costumeiro meio-sorriso que fazia qualquer aluna de Ouran arder em chamas.

- Já – apenas uma palavra saiu por seus lábios.

As portas do clube foram abertas e a jovem de curtos cabelos negros e pele branca como marfim adentrou por elas. Olhou em volta, como se procurasse algo, e antes que Takashi desse dois passos em sua direção, ela disse:

- Ootori Kyouya.

Uma onda de murmúrios encheu a sala, mas de longe era o Morinozuka o mais surpreso pela designação da vice-presidente do Clube de Magia Negra.

x-**X**-x

Mais uma vez estava lá Kyouya, quieto, ao lado direito da garota, com o indicador segurando os óculos no nariz, a cabeça levemente baixa, as pernas cruzadas e um dos braços passando por trás dos ombros dela. Se Takashi encarava-os ainda perplexo e boquiaberto, Kyouya mostrava-se impassível e ainda sorria.

- Cansou da companhia do Mori-senpai? – perguntou irônico.

- Não – ela respondeu em tom seco. – Não venho aqui por mim – agora o moreno mostrava uma expressão curiosa. – Eu não simpatizo muito com sua pessoa, mas... Tinha que vim... É _insuportável_ e _inadmissível _que ele continue sofrendo assim – olhou de relance para um dos lados escuros da sala e o moreno seguiu seu olhar, achando uma porta entreaberta por onde um ser oculto observava, que ao notar ter sido descoberto, fechou rapidamente a porta. – Ele tentou me impedir, e deve estar me odiando agora, mas eu entendo um pouco do que ele passa, e tinha que ajudar. Ele já sofre demais pelo modo com que as outras pessoas o tratam, e não precisa de mais um motivo para chorar.

O moreno olhou novamente para a porta entreaberta no fim da sala, por onde podia ver dedos brancos e magros tremendo.

- Pode atendê-lo? – Yuki perguntou. – Ao Hito-kun?

Ponderou uma ou duas vezes antes de sacudir positivamente a cabeça.

- Obrigada... Ootori Kyouya-san.

Ela levantou-se e em passos suaves, quase ternos, aproximava-se da porta entreaberta e encoberta por uma áurea negra no fim da sala.

Puxou a mão do Nekozawa, lhe murmurando algumas palavras, enquanto o garoto insistia em não querer entrar ali. Depois de um tempo conseguiu fazê-lo sair pela porta, e com as mãos em seus ombros o guiava até o sofá onde estava Kyouya. O rosto antes branco como uma folha de papel agora tinha um tom de vermelho vivo. Yuki sentou-o no sofá, no lado oposto ao moreno mais novo, então saiu de perto deles.

Umehito tremia por inteiro, e os cochichos dos outros ocupantes da sala não o ajudavam a acalmar-se. Ocultou-se em seu capuz e pôs as mãos no colo, amaldiçoando a Yuki por estar fazendo com que passasse por aquilo. Mordeu o lábio e apertou ainda mais os dedos nos joelhos, tentando fazê-los parar de tremer. Uma gota de sangue já aparecia em seus lábios esbranquiçados. Os segundos pareceram horas, horas de tortura, onde não ousava sequer erguer a cabeça. Continuou quieto, trêmulo e corado, olhando para as mãos que apertavam os joelhos macilentos.

- Nekozawa-senpai – Kyouya chamou-o, tirando os óculos para limpá-los com um lenço. Umehito não respondeu, apenas dirigiu a atenção para o moreno ao lado, vendo-o com dificuldade por entre os fios negros que tapavam suas vistas. – Acha que esse é um local adequado para esta conversa? – recolocou os óculos, constatando que dezenas de garotas vermelhas e de olhos brilhantes olhavam para eles.

O mais velho tentou responder, mas a voz lhe faltava.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar – decretou em tom firme, levantando enquanto punha o lenço no bolso. – Me siga.

O Ootori se foi, deixando para trás um Nekozawa em desespero. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo que Yuki o olhava, agora descruzando os braços e lhe fazendo um sinal positivo. Engoliu em seco antes de levantar e seguir o rapaz mais jovem.

x-**X**-x

Suspirou longamente.

Nekozawa já havia ido, agora restava ela. Tinha que fazê-lo. Sabia que não seria fácil, sempre soube disso, mas talvez fosse recompensada depois... _Talvez_.

Estavam em um dos corredores da escola, as janelas estavam abertas, deixando entrar uma brisa suave. Se o olhasse, veria os cabelos esvoaçando sobre os olhos cerrados, e então pensaria que não valia a pena perturbá-lo em sua serenidade com esses sentimentos fúteis. Takashi com seu olhar indiferente sempre parecia estar acima de tudo. Enquanto olhava as mãos pousadas no tecido claro do uniforme, ela recordava de quando o conhecera...

x

_ Era uma tarde de outono e as folhas caiam nas árvores do jardim. O sol e a brisa eram amenos, os sons de risos vindo de dentro da mansão se estendiam até onde estava, e isso era perturbador. Puxou o capuz, cobrindo os olhos, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu do velho jardim coberto pelas folhas alaranjadas do outono._

_ Agora caminhava por entre as árvores de uma floresta que se iniciava no fim do jardim. Sacudia a cabeça sempre que os cabelos lhe vinham aos olhos, chutava algumas pedras pelo caminho, e assim continuava a caminhar. Se bem conhecia seus pais, aquela festa ia demorar um bocado. Parou à sombra de uma velha árvore de tronco retorcido. Escorou-se nela, tirando o telefone celular do bolso e discando um número. Esperou que alguém atendesse, mas só ouvia-o chamar, chamar... Desligou em um muxoxo e enfiou o aparelho novamente no bolso, resmungando um: "Droga Umehito". Olhou em volta e retomou sua caminhada._

_ Parou de súbito ao ouvir o som de algo cortar o ar. Parecia-lhe ter sido perto, porém, olhando em volta, constatou que estava só. O som persistia fraco. Baixou o capuz, girando em busca de algum sinal de onde poderia estar vindo aquele som, e sem certeza passou a caminhar para a esquerda. O som aumentava a cada passo. Subiu em um emaranhado de raízes com certa dificuldade, arfando um pouco antes de virar-se. Passou pelo tronco e arrastou-se até embaixo, já vendo uma silhueta por detrás dos arbustos e galhos com folhas a cair. Olhava agora para uma clareira pequena e circular, cujas árvores em volta tinham suas folhas arrastadas para o centro pela brisa suave._

_ Uma folha desprendeu-se do seu galho e voou serena por alguns segundos, aproximando-se do chão, porém antes que sua sombra fosse projetada com clareza no capim ralo ela partiu-se em duas, um corte preciso e dois pedaços simetricamente perfeitos. Não que daquela distância pudesse ver precisamente que a espada de bambu a partira exatamente no centro, mas as feições do moreno que segurava a espada diziam-lhe isso. O suor escorria por sua face, os cabelos dançavam em sincronia com o corpo a cada golpe, a cada folha partida que jazia aos seus pés, e os olhos escuros, caídos de forma desdenhosa, não se desviavam por nada. Era uma perfeita concentração, um perfeito contraste à luz amena que o sol projetava aquela tarde._

_ De repente ele parou de movimentar a espada, pousou-a no ombro e limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Virou-se para o lado contrário de onde estava, ficando por um momento alinhado perfeitamente a sua frente, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos de forma agonizante. Em passos suaves sobre a relva ele agora se aproximava. Alto, com a pele morena brilhante e avermelhada pelo ardor do treino, os olhos frios e penetrantes como jamais havia visto antes. Parou a poucos centímetros, a olhando sem desviar por um só instante. Estendeu um dos braços, e Yuki sentiu-o mexer em seu cabelo, depois recolhendo a mão para lhe mostrar uma pequena folha vermelha, oferecendo-a a ela. Pegou, sem dizer uma palavra, e do mesmo jeito, calado e misterioso, ele virou as costas e sumiu em passos calmos por entre as árvores._

_ Seu coração havia disparado, suas pernas tremiam, e daquela forma ficou por muito tempo._

x

Agora era outono novamente e as folhas caiam como naquela tarde. Olhando disfarçadamente pela janela, via-as flutuando ao vento frio, indo tediosamente de encontro ao chão.

Sabia que ele estava as suas costas, olhando, esperando algum sinal, alguma palavra. Sabia tanto e tão bem que doía. Os olhos que lhe observavam, ela já avaliara cuidadosamente, eram amenos como o sol daquele outono frio e comum. Era assim que ele olhava a todos. A todos, menos a _ele_. Takashi parecia desdenhoso a tudo e a todos, com exceção de seu "protegido" – como ela o chamava. Para Mitsukuni ele sempre guardava um olhar especial, um olhar protetor. De tanto observá-lo, amá-lo de longe, ela captara aquilo desde o começo, e por saber disso sentia doer ainda mais. Sabia que não era a ela quem Takashi amava nem nunca amaria, sempre soube.

Mas precisava dizer.

Suspirou fundo, prendendo o ar por três segundos antes de soltá-lo pela boca. Então Yuki se virou para o moreno.

x-**X**-x

Os gêmeos Hitachiins estavam em uma sala vazia. Era intervalo. Kyouya ainda não voltara da conversa com Nekozawa, Mori fora conversar com Yuki, e sem os dois anfitriões Tamaki liberou a todos dos eventos do clube no intervalo das aulas. Todos os colegas andavam pelos corredores, mas eles estavam ali, sentados sobre as carteiras, olhando pelas janelas da sala de aula para o belíssimo campus de Ouran, coberto pelas folhas alaranjadas do outono.

O silêncio reinava entre eles, não um silêncio incomodo que paira quando algo está errado, mas um silêncio cálido e agradável, a qual nenhum dos dois queria quebrar.

Hikaru pensava no clube. Seus pensamentos vagavam pelos corredores da escola, tentando adivinhar o que os colegas estariam fazendo no momento. Haruhi e Tamaki deveriam estar na terceira sala de música, conversando talvez, Honey-senpai poderia estar com eles. Lembrava-se de como ele havia levantado e saído da sala quando Mori sumiu com Yuki por uma outra porta. Pensava também em Kyouya, no que ele dissera sobre achar o clube ridículo, e na sua reação quanto a Nekozawa-senpai querer conversar com ele. Estremecia só de pensar no que os dois poderiam estar conversando no momento. Temia que o clube acabasse ali, por culpa daqueles _demônios do Clube de Magia Negra_.

Olhava para o lado e via Kaoru. O silêncio voltava a ser agradável, e o sorriso iluminava suas feições. Estava tudo bem, afinal de contas, sempre teria seu irmão ali, ao seu lado, onde era o lugar dele.

Kaoru concentrava seus pensamentos no irmão. Estava preocupado com ele. Hikaru andava agressivo, isolado, passando de seus limites de possessão. Sabia que os outros não entenderiam, não o conheciam como ele, não compreendiam que Hikaru era carente, mas orgulhoso, e sua forma de demonstrar isso soava egoísta. Preocupava-se também com Honey-senpai, a ausência de Mori-senpai o atingia diretamente, isso era perfeitamente visível. Porém, quanto aos dois, nada podia fazer, mas pelo irmão sabia que sim. Podia demorar até que Hikaru se tornasse alguém mais sociável, e enquanto isso não acontecesse ele estaria ali, cuidando dele, o amparando. O que sentia por ele ia muito além do que podia compreender. Com esse pensamento, apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu.

Sim, estaria sempre ali ao seu lado, até Hikaru decidir que não era mais preciso.

x-**X**-x

Estavam nos fundos da biblioteca do quinto andar, ela era sempre a mais vazia e silenciosa, mas ainda podiam ouvir os murmúrios joviais dos colegas nas prateleiras e mesas da frente. Ali, entre os livros de geometria, sabiam que ninguém podia lhes interromper.

- Se não for falar nada acho melhor eu ir embora – Kyouya ameaçou, já ficando impaciente, porém o mais velho nada fez além de encolher ainda mais os ombros e corar. – Não vai conseguir se fundir aos livros, Nekozawa-senpai, se é o que está tentando fazer.

Nesse momento o Ootori sentiu-se mal pela brincadeira e impaciência, pois viu rolar de algum lugar sob os fios da peruca uma lágrima. Prestou mais atenção e viu que ele ainda mordia o lábio com tanta força que fazia-o sangrar.

- Pare com isso – disse em tom baixo, empurrando os óculos para cima e aproximando-se do segundo.

Kyouya baixou o capuz da capa de Umehito, receando por alguns segundos quando percebeu que ele estancara por completo e prendera de súbito a respiração, para depois voltar a tremer exageradamente. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, contendo sua irritação diante da cena constrangedora.

Nekozawa não o olhava quando baixou o seu capuz, mas sim fitava um ponto invisível na parede da biblioteca e tinha o rosto parcialmente coberto pelos fios castanhos. Tocou o queixo macilento do mais velho e o forçou a olhar para si, conduzindo seu rosto com um toque suave. Ele não demonstrou reluta ao ter o rosto dirigido ao moreno mais alto, cedia facilmente, e os lábios balbuciavam palavras inexistentes.

O Ootori afastou os fios castanhos desgrenhados da face quente e úmida do rapaz com toda a suavidade que usara para lhe tirara o capuz, tentando parecer o mais amigável e compreensivo quanto possível.

- Vamos, eu estou ouvindo – ainda tinha a mão em seu rosto quente quando falou com um sorriso.

- O-o-ootori-sa-san... – a voz quase não lhe saía.

- Kyouya – corrigiu, na verdade só querendo conter aquela gagueira incomoda na pronuncia de seu sobrenome.

- Kyouya – repetiu quase que automaticamente, então saíram sons desconexos e incompreensíveis de sua boca. Sabia que ele não entendera, o próprio não entendera o que dissera, mas não _conseguia_ falar-lhe calmamente, não tinha a desenvoltura de Yuki.

- Respire fundo, feche os olhos, se acalme, então... fale. – "_Céus, isso é realmente necessário?_" pensava ao ver o Nekozawa fechar os olhos e obedecer.

O que ele lhe dissera parecia ajudar realmente. Sem vê-lo, apenas a sentir sua mão tocando-lhe a face, podia se acalmar e pensar em algo para dizer.

- Kyouya... – começou em murmúrios – eu... acho que... bem... eu _gosto_ de você.

Apertou os olhos e aguardou qualquer coisa, mas não aconteceu absolutamente nada nos segundos que se sucederam a isso. Então abriu os olhos e viu a face de Kyouya a lhe sorrir, um sorriso que julgava doce e sereno.

- Você conseguiu. Não foi tão difícil assim, não é? – perguntou ainda sustentando aquele sorriso. – Sente-se melhor agora? – Nekozawa, meio incerto, sacudiu positivamente a cabeça, sem compreender o que se passava. – Tem algo mais que gostaria de dizer?

Nekozawa franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender coisa alguma.

- Não – disse fracamente.

Kyouya suspirou, sua face mostrava profunda condolência ao mais velho. Ele se aproximou, e mais uma vez Nekozawa pareceu querer se fundir a prateleira. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, que fechou os olhos, esperando por aquilo com o que sonhou por anos, mas o que recebeu de Kyouya foi um demorado beijo em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo se afastar e pôr a mão em seu ombro. Nekozawa achava que entendia agora.

- Desculpe, Nekozawa-senpai – disse Kyouya. – Há outra pessoa.

Ele esperou por alguma reação, mas Nekozawa apenas lhe olhava com os olhos azuis arregalados e lábios entreabertos. Kyouya tirou a mão de seu ombro, esperou um pouco mais, e novamente disse:

- Desculpe.

Então ele foi embora, deixando Nekozawa Umehito sozinho entre os livros de geometria, escorrendo pela prateleira até o chão e abraçando os joelhos junto ao corpo magro. Ele escondeu a cabeça entre as pernas, e seus ombros subiam e desciam enquanto soluçava. Porque Nekozawa sabia quem era a "outra pessoa" de Kyouya, e porque o odiava mais do que todas as coisas. Era sempre culpa daquele Suoh maldito.

x-**X**-x

Ele apertava o celular na mão com tanta força que doía. Mas não doía tanto quanto a leitura da mensagem que aparecia na tela; era impossível que alguma coisa pudesse doer mais do que aquilo.

Os dedos de Kyouya bateram contra as teclas do piano que havia solicitado à ser posto em seu quarto só para ele. Apoiou-se nas bordas quando escorreu pela parede até o chão, e abraçou as pernas junto ao corpo e pôs o rosto escondido entre os joelhos para que as paredes não pudessem ver as suas lágrimas.

Um a um, seus dedos foram largando o aparelho celular e ele caiu no chão do quarto e quicou duas vezes. A tela acendeu com a queda, fazendo com que a mensagem tornasse a aparecer:

"_Queria não ter que magoar você desse jeito, mas... Eu acho que estou gostando de alguém..._

_ Desculpe, Kyouya."_

O pior de tudo era saber que ela sempre tivera razão. A maldita Fujioka.

x-**X**-x

Já era tarde da noite quando Yuki entrou no quarto dele. Lá dentro estava mais escuro do que o habitual, pois não havia velas acesas. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e cortou a distância que lhe separava da janela em passos suaves, que praticamente não faziam qualquer barulho.

Nekozawa estava sentado na janela de seu quarto. As mãos finas pousadas sobre os joelhos, o Beelzenef no colo e o rosto pálido voltado para as estrelas. Havia um brilho apático no fundo de seus olhos parcialmente ocultos pelos fios da peruca. Ele ainda estava usando a capa negra sobre o uniforme de Ouran. Em algum lugar no horizonte mais distante, Kyouya chorava.

Yuki sentou no batente de frente para ele e colocou suas pernas ao lado do corpo do Nekozawa. Ele não olhou para si, e os dois ficaram abraçados pela escuridão e pelo silêncio por vários minutos. Yuki olhou as estrelas. Em algum lugar num horizonte mais próximo, Tamaki abraçava Mitsukuni sob aquele mesmo céu estrelado.

Quase ao mesmo tempo ambos expeliram suspiros exaustos.

- Ele me deu outra daquelas folhas vermelhas que ficam presas no meu cabelo sempre que nos vemos – disse Yuki de repente. Um sorriso curto, quase irônico, brincou em seus lábios. Umehito saiu das estrelas e voltou sua atenção a ela. – Não foi exatamente como eu esperava.

Ele sabia como ela estava se sentindo. Baixou a vista as mãos, e sentiu formigar o lugar onde ele tinha lhe beijado.

- Ele me deu um beijo – disse Nekozawa, Yuki olhou-o espantada. – No rosto. E um pedido de desculpas.

- Sinto muito, Hito-kun.

- Eu também sinto – ele suspirou ruidosamente. – Espero que o Suoh o faça feliz. – Nekozawa não sabia que Tamaki jamais poderia fazê-lo.

- Vem cá – Yuki abriu os braços.

Nekozawa encarou demoradamente os braços abertos da Kaneshiro. Ele tirou as mãos de cima dos joelhos, mordeu o lábio e receou um instante. Com cuidado inclinou-se na direção da garota, deixou que ela puxasse os seus braços e caiu com o rosto no ombro dela. Abraçou sua cintura, ela envolveu-o e puxou a peruca escura de sobre seus cabelos dourados. Yuki acariciou-os ternamente.

- Você vai achar outra pessoa – disse para ele que molhava a sua camiseta.

- Kyouya sempre foi o único que não tinha medo de mim.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Hito-kun – beijou-lhe no alto da cabeça. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Para nós dois.

Mesmo que não acreditasse completamente nisso, Nekozawa meneou afirmativamente a cabeça e alinhou-se nos braços de Yuki. No momento para ela Takashi não importava, cuidar de Umehito era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele não sabia agora, porque estava pensando no quanto gostaria de estar junto ao Ootori, mas no fim tudo ia ficar bem. Yuki sempre mantinha suas promessas.

x-**X**-x

- Irashaimasen! – Pétalas de rosas vermelhas voaram para fora das portas da terceira sala de música de Ouran.

_ O Clube de Anfitriões Está Em Funcionamento._

x-**X**-x

Tamaki passou por Kyouya e pediu a "okaa-san" que fizesse os gêmeos pararem de atormentá-lo. Kyouya sorriu, um sorriso que enganaria até mesmo a ele, e pacientemente falou com os Hitachiin. Ele passou por Haruhi, ela falava para o anfitrião rei o quanto desaprovava o seu comportamento, e Kyouya sentiu um frio desagradável no estômago. Apesar de tudo, ele continuava a sorrir.

Morinozuka Takashi apenas olhava indiferente para a cena escandalosa que eles faziam e continua sentado com Honey a sua frente, comendo um pedaço grande de bolo de morango. Seus olhos estavam na confusão, mas sob a mesa a sua mão acariciava a mão delicada de Mitsukuni sob a sua. Em dado momento, ele apertou a sua mão de volta.

Nenhum membro do Clube de Magia Negra pisava naquela sala há semanas.

Tudo tinha voltado a ser exatamente como antes no Host Club, e tudo – de formas sutis e diferentes para cada um deles – nunca mais seria o mesmo.

* * *

**Comentários Finais;**

* * *

****BÚ! *todos assusta*

AHHHHH CARAS, eu também não to ACREDITANDO que terminei essa fic. Sério, nem sei de onde veio a ideia de terminar ela, só tava aqui fuçando , aí vi ela tristinha sem final, aí fui ler o que já tinha escrito do último e tava quase concluído, então eu pensei: "WHY NOT?".

Eu acho que não tem mais ninguém esperando por isso ahsuhasuahsuahs Na verdade eu tenho certeza que não tem, porque foram dois anos (TWO FUCKIN YEARS!) que eu deixei essa pobre fic abandonada. Caaaaaaaaaaaaara, ainda to chocada por ter terminado.

Espero que tenham gostado né, porque se ainda tem alguém esperando por isso, teve que esperar por dois anos xDDD Quase ninguém teve final feliz nessa fic, então é provável que não tenham gostado :x

Eu vou sair correndo daqui antes que me matem porque foram _DOIS_ ANOS, PORRA!

Aos novos leitores que não viram essa fic na época que ela foi postada, espero que tenham gostado também meus amores :3

* * *

Reviews, por favor

Eu tive a decência de terminar a fic depois de DOIS ANOS

Mereço uma review u.u


End file.
